15 Ways To Annoy Neji
by Kagome Raya
Summary: Just what the title says. My way of sending Neji up the wall and staying there too.
1. Chapter 1

Yo what's up everyone? This has been on my mind for a while, mostly because I was thinking about Harvest Moon Raccoon's 30Ways stories, they totally rock, so I decided to try it out. But instead of 30Ways I'm doing half. So now get ready, I hope, to laugh out loud for I give you 15 Ways To Annoy Neji!

Disclaimer: No, I don't if I did Naruto would be Hokage by now right.

1. Point out to Neji that he looks feminine.

2. Ask him if he transforms himself to look like a girl.

3. Tell him, out of the blue, most specifically, when he is training, or with Tenten, that he should stop transforming himself to look like a girl.

4. If he denies this pat him on the shoulder saying, "It's ok to want to look like a girl, all boys wish they could. Take Gaara for instant."

5. If you notice his Byakugan is on throw the Gaara plushish, the one you were hiding behind you back, at him yelling, "Get him Gaara! Ninja Art: Kiss Attack Jutsu!"

6. While he sleeps, sneak into his room and place a permanent genjutsu on him. So, his eyes will change color every 30 minutes or hour. Follow him around pointing out, with each new color, that he looks even more feminine.

7. Send him a link to a story with him and Gaara paired up together.

8. Or better yet send Gaara a link to Corvin's story Dark Diary, most specifically, the chapter with the lemon in it.

9. Tell Gai-sensei that you are throwing a surprise party, for Neji, in his room, Neji's room that is, at midnight, be sure to add that it's the most youthful time of the night, and that he should bring water balloons, lots of them, to throw, at Neji, when we get there.

10. Go to the Sand Village, take Temari, if she's asleep, if not drug her drink or food, and tie her, by her waist, to the roof, in Neji's room, with a sign that says, "I love you! Lets go out!" Be sure he sees it very clearly.

11. While he sleeps, sneak into his room with Hinata, who should be asleep, and tie her to the bedpost. The next day go into his room, very early, and scream, "Oh my god! Neji rapped Hinata! Bondage rape!"

12. From you position on the roof, you should be using chakra to stick there, watch as Hizashi, Hinata's father, chase Neji around his room. Make should that he, Neji, has no way to get away from him. As in, after Hizashi runs into his room, Neji's room, quickly lock the door using a locking ninjutsu and the windows as well.

13. If he, somehow, get the genjutsu on him, the one that changes his eye color, off; take revenge by place another permanent genjutsu on him. So, now his hair changes colors every 10 minutes or hour. Point out with each new color that he looks feminine even more so.

14. Take all the bands, the ones that Neji uses to tie his hair back, and burn them. Tell everyone not to give him one no matter what he does or says. Follow him around pointing out and confirming that he truly looks like a girl now.

15. And finally, if Neji finds out it was you who did this to him; use the button, the one I gave you, to put him in the pit. That should be full of Gaara plushish saying, in his trademark scary voice, "I'll kill you!" Sit near by and listen to the horrified and bloody murder screams coming from within.

And there you go. 15 sure fire ways to get Neji running for the hills. I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed typing them out (giggles) I am so going to hell for 11. Rapped Hinata, bondage rape, really, I'm so going for that one. I'm not bashing her or anything, I happen to like that shy little brunette; seeing how I'm a shy brunette too, so review and tell me if I did a good job please. Thank you and stay tune for Neji's reaction next chapter. Bye and don't forget to review!

P.S Read Corvin's story Dark Diary, really it's very good. I read it myself so I recommend it to you the main pairing in it is NejiGaara and if you like the two of them together you will love this story like I did, really go read it, like now. I'll have a link to it in my profile. If you want to be the one who does all this to Neji let me know. I'll be more that happy to let you be the one! Just tell me what you look like in a review and I'll put you in okay!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo everyone what's up are you ready for Neji's reaction to my 15 ways to annoy him chapter. If you are sit back, relax, and, again I hope, get ready to laugh out loud again for I give you Neji's Reaction . . . um part 1!

Disclaimer: No, If I did everything from the last chapter would be happening to Neji right this second.

The sunlight filtered through the window and curtains in Neji's room illuminating his room, and shining brightly right onto his face. Neji open his eyes and everything he read the previous day came back to him making him close his eyes again.

'Ok Hinata isn't in here. She should be already up down stairs in the kitchen, not tie to my bedpost. And when I sit up she won't be there.' Giving himself bit of a confidence boost, Neji sat, up with his eyes still close, took a deep breath, then open them. No Hinata. He sighed with relief, running his fingers through his tangled bedridden hair before pulling it over his shoulder. It was still its chocolate brown color. Feeling a little better, Neji slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom connected to his room. Stepping in side, he flipped the light on illuminating his surroundings.

He stepped up to the mirror and stared at his reflection. His eyes were still the same very pale lavender since the day he was born. He smirked at his reflection, picking up a brush as he did beginning to run it through his hair. So, no one was dumb enough to do what that story said. Deep down, he was pleased and very happy; through he would never show it. But little did he know it just hadn't happen yet. It was still early, but it was going to start, very soon.

Sometime later 

Neji sat at the computer online reading his Horoscope. As he was reading the last few lines, he started hearing a commotion coming from downstairs from the livingroom.

'Probably Kiba and Akamaru again.' He thought with a snort. 'Why Hizashi let them in here will be always a mystery to me.' He shook his head lightly reading the last line: _You will be in for many surprises today._ He closed the window and sighed.

"You've got mail!" chimed the America Online male voice. Neji tilted his head to the side. 'This better not be not another one of those ads for faster internet.' He thought frowning as he opened his mailbox. Subject: Link. Neji stared at the letter, his heart speeding up. Redundantly, he click on the read button on the bottom left corner of the mailbox, and the letter popped up over the mailbox.

Letter: Hi Neji this is a link to a one-shot story with you and Gaara hope you like it! I really did! It was funny, cute, and full of fluff! (grins)

Neji stared, in apparent horror, at the letter and link. No, this couldn't be happening, not to him. He was confident that no one did what the story said. Then . . .

BOOM!

Neji jumped up spinning around quickly ready in a stance with his Byakugan on. His eyes widen, in disbelief, at who he was staring at.

"G-gaara." Gaara walked in, in his slowly creep way, into Neji's room glaring at the shock Hyuga. The dark aura raiding off him was sending many very cold shivers up and down Neji's spine. Gaara eyes were clearly screaming bloody murder, and Neji was sure Gaara was imagining it in his head too, for Neji death.

"Neji. I finally found you." Gaara snarled in a quiet voice, telling Neji that he was madder that he thought he would be, "did you honestly think I wouldn't come after you after what you sent to me." Neji eyes widen farther.

"Y-you mean . . ."

"Oh I got it." Gaara snarled again confirming Neji's fears.

"W-wait you don't honestly think that . . ."

BOOM!

The spot where Neji was standing was now a hole in the floor. Revealing Hinata, Hizashi, and Hanabi, Hinata younger sister. Neji stared down into the hole, blinking through the dust at them.

"NEJI! What are you doing?!" Hizashi yelled glaring up at him.

"It wasn't me!" Neji yelled back, then realized how Narutoish that sounded and how he sounded too, cause Hinata was giving he a funny look right now. Then Neji remembered who it was that made this hole and turned his attention back to Gaara, well actually, the sand that was flying at him. He leapt to the side falling back onto his bed, as Gaara's sand hit the wall with a loud SMASH. Out of reflex, Neji brought his arms up to cover his face as dust and many other things came flying from the wall as it was smashed through. Using his Byakugan, Neji noted that the sand left a hole in the wall, like the floor, and he quickly got up and jumped through the hole landing on the ground.

Looking over his with his Byakugan, Neji saw Gaara coming to the hole; he quickly left.

Scene change

Gaara landed on the ground looking around for that mop of chocolate brown hair, that was Neji, as he walked through a crowd, that was quickly splitting up from the murderous aura continuing to roll off him in waves. It gave him immense satisfaction, but his thoughts wandered back to Neji making the immense satisfaction turn into immense fury.

'Where is he!' he thought viciously continuing to scan the rapidly dissipating crowds, never noticing a girl staring at him. Walking on, Gaara planned many ways for him to kill Neji, painful ways I might add. He disappeared in the distance. A girl pulled herself from the slowly coming back together crowds and went down a alley.

Neji stopped behind a pile of stacked boxes and sighed with relief.

'That was too close.' He thought brushing his now even longer straw brown color hair over his shoulder. He had to jump into a crowd and do a transformation to lose Gaara. Now you're all thinking 'Why isn't he fighting?' Well, after seeing what Gaara can do, Neji didn't really feel like losing and leg or arm or anything for that matter right now. Besides Gaara was really freaking him out too much for him to fight him. But anywhere back onto more important things like . . .

How was he going to get Gaara off his back? Well, for starters, he was gonna need help, the question was who to ask? He automatically knew he couldn't ask the following: Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke. Naruto would ask too many questions, Kiba would laugh nonstop, and Sasuke would smirk, that taunting smirk, ask why he should help, while laughing on the inside. He could try Shikamaru. He was smart and would think of something to help, but then again Shikamaru was a lazy smartass. So, no. Choji wouldn't be much help either. He wouldn't stop eating long enough to do anything.

Sakura and Ino was out of the question. So, was Gai-sensei and the other Jonnins. Lee was, most definitely, out of the question; he wasn't sure about Shino maybe he would help, but he would have to find the bug user first. He never saw Shino around, unless he was with Hinata and Kiba. So, that left one person.

"Tenten." His eye twitched at the sound of his voice. Did I forget to mention that Neji transformed into a girl. See what had happen was, while he was getting away from Gaara and did the transformation, he wasn't thinking straight and transformed into girl. 'This was just a one time thing.' He thought as he made his way to Tenten's home. 'It won't happen again, this is the only time I'll do this. This is just a one time thing.I am not feminine damnit!' He stopped walking blinking at his thoughts and shook his head. He better hurry and get to Tenten's house.

Scene change

"Tenten there's someone at the door for you."

"Ok." Tenten dropped the kunais and shurikens she was hold on her bed before dashing out down the hall to the spiral stairs, where she stopped and pulled herself onto the rail and slid down squealing in her head. Reaching the bottom she slipped off landing on the floor with the grace of a kunoichi and walked around a corner to find herself staring at the back of a straw colored head. 'Do I know her?' While trying to remember if she met this girl, Tenten walked towards her.

"Um you wanted to see me." The girl turned to face. Her eyes reminded her of Neji. 'I wonder where he is?' she thought quite forgetting she was suppose to try to remember where she met this girl.

"I need your help." Tenten noted that her eye twitched at the sound of her voice. 'Weird.'

"Ok what do you need help with." 'Even through I don't know you.' She added mentally. The girl turned again staring at the door, Tenten was confused. 'Why is she staring at the door?' Before she could ask, the girl turned back to her.

"Um Tenten you're not going to believe this but . . . I'm Neji." She said it so low Tenten had to lean up to hear.

"What?"

"I'm Neji." Tenten blinked not believing her, Neji glared, and now she got it.

"Neji? Oh! What on earth are you doing looking like this." Neji sighed and turned again looking through the door with his Byakugan.

"It's a long story," he said turning back to her, "and it's also a story's fault for starting it." Tenten blinked again.

"Ok so let go to my room and you explain what's go on."

Sometime later

Neji glared at Tenten's slumped form as she laughed at what she just heard.

"It's isn't funny." He snapped frowning, Tenten gasped try to stop laughing and turned back to her computer grinning feeling Neji's glare boring into the head of her head.

"I-I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." She giggled again feeling Neji's glare boring harder into the back of her head.

"So Gaara is chasing you because so one did what a story said."

"Yes."

"Well, you've had a busy morning huh?" Neji snorted brushing his hair back over his shoulder. Tenten clicked her tongue softly scooted her chair over until she was infront of him and started running her fingers through his hair.

"Poor you." She cooed shaking her head. Neji snorted again unconsciously moving closer to her. Tenten, blushing faintly, continued doing this while thinking of trying to get Neji out of his little jam.

"Neji."

"Hm."

"Did you tell Gaara you didn't send him that link."

"Hmm I tried to but he was so bent on killing me I didn't get the chance to. Hmmm." Tenten grinned at the noises Neji was making, before crying,

"I got an idea!" she stopped playing with Neji's hair, much to Neji annoyance, and push herself over to her computer clicking on the print button, then moving to her printer. Neji followed her with his eyes, head tilted to the side, as she softly urged her printer to print faster. He help but smirk her at her.

"Got it!" Tenten chirped happily after the computer finished printing, "See, Neji all you have to do is give Gaara this."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Ok fine. Lets do this instead."

Scene change

Gaara stopped a few feet from Lee, who was practicing his taijutsu stances.

"Lee." Lee squeaked spinning around, his eyes widen in disbelief at Gaara.

"G-gaara what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in your village?"

"Not until I kill him." Lee blinked.

"Kill who?"

"Neji."

"Why?"

"You don't know."

"Know what?" Gaara stared very hard at Lee, who lowered his eyes to the ground.

"He didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Gaara continued staring at Lee, who kept his eyes to the ground, but he glanced at him every once and a while. Gaara crossed his arms frowning. He was confused; why didn't Neji tell Lee, his own teammate what he did. Well, Gaara will worry about after he killed Neji.

"Where is Neji?"

"Um I don't know. I haven't seen . . .oh! There he is! Hi Neji!" Lee, grinning happily, started waving furiously over Gaara shoulder. Gaara turned around and glared at Neji, who was walking into the clearing, with his arms crossed, glaring back defiantly.

To Be Continued . . .

Well that's it for this chapter if you want to see what happens review and I'll get the next chapter up fast until next time later.Neji's reaction will be in parts, so this chapter is part 1. The second part will be next chapter along with the rest of part 1. So I hope you enjoyed and please review I need help taking Neji out everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo what's up! Are you ready for the rest of part 1 of Neji's reaction and part 2? If you are then you should have a drink with you, but try not to snort it out onto your computer, for I give you this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, if I did there would be Sasuke Naruto fluff in every episode. I'm a yaoi fan. If you don't like, well, that's you.

Lee stared between Neji and Gaara while they had their glaring contest confused. Why did Gaara want to kill Neji? And did they for get he was standing here? Neji didn't even say hi. He pouted crossing his arms staring at Neji. But, he was wondering what exactly Neji did to make Gaara so mad, mad enough to kill him. Neji and Gaara never encountered each other, so what happen in 24 hours to get Gaara all the way here just to kill, and besides wasn't he suppose to be killing Sasuke. Lee remembered what Naruto said back at the Chunin Exams about Gaara.

While he thought this over he was unaware Neji and Gaara was talking.

"Neji have decided to let me kill you."

"No, but I did decided I'm done running. I'm just here to tell you that you wasted a trip here for nothing."

"What! You sent the link to me!" Gaara snarled, his sand started stirring around him. Bring Lee out of his deep thinking, eyeing him wary.

"I sent you no such thing!" Neji snarled, finding his own temper rising, "You are so foolish to believe that I was the one you didn't check whether or not it was me! For starter why the hell would I send you something so so . . ." Neji couldn't find a word to described the lemon in the story (A/n (has nosebleed but grinning) Oh god lemon! I'm a pervert really read like one a night really oh (nosebleed again still grinning) back to story (passes out from blood lost)) Gaara glared at Neji thinking over what he just said then his sand shield flies up catching the kunai that came at him. There was a paper hanging from it. He grabbed it unfolding it. Lee, being curious, walked over too to see. 'Anime Ruby Girl?' they both thought '15 Ways to Annoy Neji.'

"Wait Neji," Lee said, looking from the paper to him, "are you saying that . . ."

"Yes Lee she was the one." Neji said frowning. Gaara, however, glared at the paper as through he was glaring at the person who did the story. (A/n and I don't feel a thing (grins))

"So she's that one who has to die." He murmured softly. His sand started stirring again, Lee edged away.

"Right." Neji said nodding.

"Then it looks I owe you apology."

"Yes you do."

"Hm. I'm not giving it to you."

"Whatever." Gaara stared at him awhile before leaving. He had a certain girl to find. (A/n good luck Gaara you're never gonna find me (grins)) Neji sighed. Finally now he could relax and go get something to eat. He was hungry; running from Gaara will make anyone hungry. He turned walking off with Lee bouncing behind him. But that was just the start of Neji's troubles. There is more to come.

Ever wonder who would win in a battle between Jake Long and Naruto? I'm betting Naruto, hands down!

Somewhere in the Village Hidden Leaves was a big house that was as quiet as a mouse. Inside this house was many people with the name Hyuga, one we know as Neji. Out of the darkness appeared two figures. One was tall wearing all green, holding a very big box. The second was shorter than the first, also wearing green with a bit of orange for taste and fun. They looked at the house before dashing towards it quietly; going around the side they stopped at a door.

"Why did you call me here again?"

"Because I need you to take this stupid ribbon out my hair."

"Why I think it looks cute." Neji growled at Tenten as she fell back on the grass laughing at the pink ribbon in Neji's hair.

"Tenten!"

"What?"

" I need you to . . ."

"GAH!"

Neji opened his eyes and was met with darkness. He blinked slowly, brushing his hair from over his face. He could hear voices chattering quietly and thought, for a second, that he was still dreaming. Well, he's about wish he were. Neji laid there under his covers curled up, about ready to let his mind be taken back to his dream so Tenten could take that stupid pink ribbon out before Sasuke saw. But he gave himself a pinch on the cheek and sat up.

"Who's t-t-t-there?" he asked yawning widely. The chattering stopped and an all to familiar voice said, "Uh-oh Gai-sensei I think he's up." Neji blinked again trying to see who was speaking.

"Lee is that y-y-y-you." He asked again yawning. And another voice spoke, "Yes I believe you are right Lee." Neji mind snapped awake a little bit.

"Gai-sensei, Lee what are you . . ."

"SURPRISE!" SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

"AHH!" Neji fell out his bed trying to scramble out before he was hit with more balloons.

"SURPRISE!" SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

"AHH DAMNIT THAT'S COLD!" SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

"STOP!" SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

"I SAID STOP NOW DAMNIT!" SPLASH SPLASH

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TWO DEAF STOP DAMNIT STOP!" SPLASH

"DAMNIT ALL LEE STOP OR I WILL JYUKEN YOU TO HELL!" SPLASH

The sound of rapid footsteps, Neji's bedroom door was thrown open and his light flipped on. Hinata stood in Neji's doorway, panting her hair sticking up almost as much as Naruto's. Her pajamas were twisted around her small frame and she stared at the scene infront of her.

Neji was sitting on the floor, completely soaked from head to toe, his pajamas sticking to him blinking furiously at the sudden brightness. Lee and Gai stood a few feet away from him, both holding water balloons. Hinata stared at them for a while before looking around the room blinking. There were steamers going wall to wall in bright colors. Balloons were floating everywhere you looked and a really big sign that said, 'SURPRISE NEJI!" Hinata stared at this for a good little while before looking at Neji.

Neji, over his blinking fit, glared at Lee and Gai shaking with fury. He opened his mouth and snarled,

"You two better give me a very good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Neji look around this is a surprise party for you." Lee said gesturing around the room. Neji looked, following Lee's hand as he pointed the balloons, steamers, and sign out. Neji stared in disbelief at everything before standing up going around in a full circle, 360 degrees.

"What the- how who- who the hell did this without waking me up!" he yelled waving his arms around in a very Narutoish way. Everyone stared, Neji, realizing what he was doing, stopped crossing his arms glaring at Gai and Lee again. "Ok you two better explain now." So the next few minutes was spent with Lee and Gai telling Neji what they were told. By the time they finished Neji was beyond furious. He couldn't that his teammate and his sensei believed what two random people, who could've been enemy ninja, said about some surprise party for him in his room.

Then another thing how did two random people know where he stayed let alone, what room he slept in. As much as he wanted to think this over he was too tried and sleep, not to mention he was still soaked from the water balloons and cold. Brushing his wet hair over his shoulder Neji said, to Lee and Gai, "You two, I never want you in my room unless I say so got it."

"Yes we promise." They said nodding rapidly.

"And if these same two people come up to you again talking about a party, hold them for me, or introduce me got it."

"Hai." They chirped.

"Good, now, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Ok we'll go sorry again Neji." They quickly left talking about finding the two unknown people, Neji glared at the party decorations set up around his room. Hinata stood staring at the decorations to not sure what she should do, glancing at Neji's wet bed gave her an idea.

"Um N-neji."

"Yes Hinata."

"D-do want me to fix the room next to mine for you?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"O-of course not."

Sometime later (A/n midnight is 12:00 so basically it's the next day already)

The sun shining on Neji's face was his alarm clock. Everything that happen last night came back and thoroughly pissed him off again. Kicking back the covers he slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom outside his room. As soon as he stepped foot in there he was met with his reflection in the mirror and his mouth dropped in disbelief. His eyes were a honey yellow. He walked up to the mirror blinking many times to see if he imagining things, he started telling himself he was still dreaming, but after pinching his self he was force to believe he wasn't dreaming his eyes were now a different color.

Then Tenten pranced into the bathroom after knocking of course, but that was after she was inside, she stopped blinking at Neji, who was still staring at his reflection. She open her mouth to get his attention but Neji just pretty much screamed, "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" making her jump and back away slowly while Neji stood infront of the mirror spazzing and ranting, with his arms waving around wildly. Tenten titled her head to the side to see Neji's reflection; she blinked staring at Neji's eyes noting their new color.

She decided to let him blow off all the steam built up inside him until he ran out of things to scream about his eyes. Tenten cleared her throat softly getting Neji's attention. He looked over his shoulder at her blinking his honey yellow eyes at her; she stared at him blinking before asking,

"What did you do to your eyes?" Neji frowned and turned back to the mirror glaring at his reflection.

"It wasn't me." Tenten blinked again.

"You didn't do this so who did?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

To be Continued . . .

Well that's it for this chapter. I had some much fun doing the water balloon attack on Neji. I couldn't stop giggling at what Neji was saying. My favorite was

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TWO DEAF STOP DAMNIT STOP!?" SPLASH

(rolls around laughing like crazy) Review so the torture of Neji can begin next chapter until then later!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya everyone, don't kill me. Please. (puppy eye) Yeah I know long update but this might cheer you up if not (falls to knees) don't kill me please don't kill me please (panics for 20 seconds) well I better stop and get started so here ya go!

Disclaimer: Nope, I haven't suddenly gain ownership of Naruto what so ever.

16. After Neji recovers from the pit, leave Gaara plushes in his closet.

17. Watch as he runs out his room screaming as they slowly go after him saying in a creepy voice "Hug me!"

18. When he walks through the village jump out of nowhere pointing and scream, "There he is! The guy who stole Hinata's sweet innocence! Get him!"

19. Watch from atop a building as secret Hinata fans, Kiba and Shino included, as teammates not fans, chase him.

20. Make a cake and present it to him, while he stares at it slip away.

21. When he takes to cake home, wait for Hinata or Hanabi or Hiashi to come within 3 feet of the cake.

22. Blow the cake up with the button I gave you.

23. Take a shocked Neji picture and runs laughing into the night mist and disappear.

24. Somehow convince him to walk with you to the park.

25. When you get there, use the whistle I gave you to call the Hinata fans again and watch them chase Neji off again this time following and taking pictures.

26. If he suddenly shows up as you are posting the pictures you took online, pretend to be scared before throwing a Shikamaru plush at him yelling, "Shikamaru I choose you! Love Tap go!"

27. Run in slow motion towards him saying in slow motion, "Don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

28. When you get close enough tackle him and snap, "Didn't I say don't leave me!"

29. Step on his hair and run before he can get up.

30. Tell Lee that Neji said he needs fashion tips on with type of green to wear.

31. Be there when Lee tries to give said tips.

32. When Neji denies having said that, show pictures of you transformed as Neji in a store looking at different green clothes.

33. When Neji realizes it's you, say, "I love ya Lee but I hafta do this." And push Lee onto Neji take a picture, and run like hell.

34. Get a friend with a camcorder, find a field of flowers, transform yourself as Neji, and start skipping in the flowers with your friend recording.

35. Post this on youtube.

36. Laugh everytime you get new hit or hits.

37. Kidnap Naruto, transform yourself into Neji, and eat the best ramen in the world infront of Naruto, who should be tied to a chair.

38. Get your friend with the recorder and record Naruto vs. Neji round two aka Naruto beating the hell out of Neji.

39. Take Kankuro's puppet, transform it into Gaara, transform yourself into Neji again, and sneak away in site of Gaara's brother and sister.

40. Get your friend with the camera again and record Neji being chased by the angry siblings.

41. Everytime Neji comes down from a jump sing

I hate you

You hate me

We're not a happy family

With a punch to your face

And a kunai through your heart

Won't you say I hate you too

42. In the middle of the night stand at Neji's bedside with a megaphone and sing in his ear

I hate you

You hate me

We're not a happy family

With a fireball to your face

And a kunai through your head

Won't you say I want you dead

43. Repeatedly sing both parts when Neji goes through the village.

44. Walk up beside Neji. Slap him upside the head, and yell, "Tag you it pretty boy!"

45. And finally when Neji goes to therapy for all the things you did to him again, transform as the therapist before going into the room stop and look over you shoulder and wink at nothing. When he asks say you were winking at Gaara, who is wait for him to get out of therapy so he can screw him up again making you a lot of money.

Ok that's all there is there isn't anymore for now. If ya review I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, hopefully if I'm not too busy with my truth or dare story. So until then review and later!


End file.
